


Es schneit!

by TSihek



Series: 2. Bingo-Runde ~ Blackout! [9]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Snow
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemand steht am Fenster... entscheidet selbst, wer es sein könnte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Es schneit!

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo-Prompt: Schneeflocken fangen  
> Beta: Baggeli  
> Disclaimer: Außer der Idee zum Text gehört mir nichts und ich habe auch nichts davon als Spaß.

~~  
Es schneit!  
~~

 

Es ist längst nicht mehr so kalt, wie in den letzten Tagen, als klirrender Frost die Welt hatte einfrieren lassen.   
Nicht, dass die Welt in Münster eingefroren wäre, aber es war ihm so vorgekommen. Die Luft war wie aus Kristall gewesen, der Himmel so blau, dass man kaum hatte hinaufsehen können.   
Natürlich hatte es das Leben in der Stadt nicht beeinträchtigt. Es war gelebt und gestorben oder gemordet worden wie immer und er und sein Team hatten wirklich genug zu tun gehabt.   
Auch jetzt wartete jede Menge Arbeit auf ihn. Die würde jedoch auch in einer halben Stunde noch auf ihn warten und so gönnte er sich diese Pause. 

Ein Becher heißer Kaffee aus der Kantine, einige Minuten am Fenster stehen, hinaussehen… wann hatte er dafür Zeit gefunden? Wann sich dafür die Zeit genommen?

Die Autos im Hof waren trotz der langsam steigenden Temperaturen mit einer eisigen Schicht überzogen, wirkten trotz ihres bunten Lackes und des Sonnenscheins farblos. Selbst der Asphalt war nicht so dunkelgrau wie immer.   
An den kahlen Bäumen glitzerten Eiszapfen. Eigentlich sah es sogar ganz schön aus, stellte er fest. 

Im Hof gingen einige Passanten vorbei, betraten das Gebäude oder verließen es. Das Leben ging weiter, trotz der Kälte.   
Er trank einen Schluck Kaffee, verbrannte sich fast die Zunge.   
Später würde er wieder in sein Büro gehen, den Bericht fertig tippen, vielleicht mit seiner Assistentin scherzen. 

Sie mochte den Winter und die Kälte. Und den Schnee. Sie wartete auf den Schnee… schon seit Tagen. 

Er war nicht gerne im Schnee unterwegs. Die Straßen waren rutschig und wenn erst mal geräumt werden musste, war das Durchkommen noch schwieriger. 

Sicher würde es bald anfangen zu schneien. Die Wettervorhersage hatte sogar für heute schon die ersten Schneeschauer gemeldet. Von wolkenlosem Himmel? Er schaute nach oben in das tiefdunkle Blau des mittäglichen Winterhimmels. Da waren keine Wolken. 

Unten im Hof fuhr ein ihm vertrautes Auto vorbei und parkte ein. Seine Assistentin war zurück. Sie hatte sich in der Mittagspause mit einer Freundin getroffen. Er hatte sie früher in die Pause geschickt, sie hatte es sich verdient und sie hatte es nötig gehabt. 

Sie stieg aus und schaute zum Himmel hinauf. Aha, sie hatte also auch die Wettervorhersage gehört. Sie schloss den Wagen ab und wandte sich um, wollte ins Gebäude gehen, als sie sichtlich verdutzt stehen blieb.   
Wieder schaute sie nach oben und da sah er es auch. 

Es schneite. 

Feine, winzige Eiskristalle fielen vom wolkenlosen Himmel. Nur wenige, nur ein Glitzern in der Luft aber es war Schnee. 

Sie lächelte und blieb stehen, schaute nach oben und er konnte das Strahlen in ihren Augen sehen, die Freude darüber, dass die klirrend kalten Tage vorbei waren und es endlich schneite. Oh, es war noch immer kalt, knapp unter dem Gefrierpunkt, gerade eben warm genug für Schnee. 

Ein Schatten glitt über den Hof und er schaute nach oben. Tatsächlich… eine Wolke schob sich vor die Sonne. Wo kam die auf einmal her? Er wusste es nicht und es war ihm auch egal. Aber er hoffte für sie, dass sie Schnee mitbrachte. 

Er wartete, schaute die Wolke an und beobachtete, wie sie den Himmel über dem Gebäude auszufüllen begann. Das Glitzern in der Luft wurde schwerer, weißer und dichter. 

Auch sie schaute zu der Wolke hinauf und ein Lächeln breitete sich in ihrem hübschen Gesicht aus, als sich die ersten dicken Flocken auf ihre blonden Haare setzten. Sie streckte die Arme aus, wirbelte um ihre eigene Achse wie ein Kind. 

Er schmunzelte.   
So gewissenhaft sie in ihrem Beruf war, so gut sie darin war, so sehr hatte sie es auch verstanden sich trotz der oft schweren Schicksale, mit denen sie wegen ihres Berufes konfrontiert wurde, dieses Stück Unbekümmertheit zu erhalten.   
Sie tanzte im Schnee, ließ die nun dicken schweren Flocken auf ihre Haare und ihr Gesicht fallen. Ja, sie streckte sogar die Zunge heraus und versuche einige Flocken damit zu fangen. 

Er stellte seinen Becher zur Seite. Der Kaffee war kalt geworden, aber das war ihm egal. Er wollte jetzt keine Kaffee mehr.   
Sie hatte ihn an etwas erinnert, was er auch schon lange nicht mehr getan hatte.   
Schnell eilte er die Treppe hinab und öffnete die Tür zum Gebäude, trat hinaus in die wirbelnden Flocken. 

Sie entdeckte ihn und rief ihm ein fröhliches „Hallo Chef!“ zu. Er ging zu ihr, ließ sich die Flocken auf die Schultern schneien. 

„Sehen Sie mal!“ Sie hob die Hand, die in einem schwarzen Lederhandschuh steckte. Einzelne Schneekristalle lagen darauf und sie sah fasziniert zu, wie sie langsam schmolzen, dabei ihre kristalline Struktur preisgaben.   
Auch er fing einige mit der Hand auf. Die Kälte prickelte auf seiner Haut und er spürte, wie sich einzelne Flocken in seinen Kragen verirrten. Es störte ihn nicht. 

Einen Moment lang konnte er vergessen, dass da am frühen Morgen ein Mord geschehen war und er seinen Teil zur Aufklärung noch beitragen musste. Er vergaß, dass sie auf dem Platz vor dem Gebäude von allen gesehen werden konnten, die zufällig hinaussahen. Er vergaß, dass er nicht mal einen Mantel trug. 

Das war jetzt alles nicht wichtig. Denn es gab nur eine Sache, die er jetzt… und zwar genau jetzt… tun wollte: 

Schneeflocken fangen.


End file.
